Lucy
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: A request (more like a dare though) from a friend. Inspired by a song from Skillet. Rated T for language abit. Featured pairing is NaLu, and pretty much any other pairing that my friends and I ship..
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail NaLu  
Rquest for my dear friend Hiro. (her tumblr is misachips, and she owns a monochrome/yaoi blog if any of you want to check it out.)  
Hiro wanted me to write a NaLu fic based on the song 'Lucy' from Skillet.  
I wrote this really quick on my ipod during a roadtrip and all, I didn't take the time to re-read it or anything, so there are probably some spelling errors.  
"/" means that there's a flashback.

"Hey Lucy.." he says as he stares down.  
Natsu puts down the bouquet of roses in the ground and sits down, crossing his legs, and staring at her name on the gravestone, just like he did last year, although it was into her eyes instead. Her beautiful eyes. He took a deep breath, sweeping the few leafs that were on her gravestone pesdestal away.  
There were her keys pegged down on the stone, right above of it.  
"I need to tell you something.."

'A life must be given for another life.' Ultear's words came back to him.  
Before the fire dragon slayer had the chance to confess to her (took him a whole goddamn year to realize the feeling he was feeling was different than anything else) , Lucy Heartfillia died protecting Frosh.  
The guild was being stupid as usual and people left and right were dead drunk. Only a handful had their whole head there to protect the Exceed.  
"Go get 'em, Natsu!"  
Those were the last words she had said to him. That was the last smile she had smiled at him. It wasn't any different than any other smile she had smiled to him before, but it never failed to make his heart skip a beat after Fairy Tail's victory at the Daimatou Enbu.  
Now that he thought about it, he never got the chance to tell her what he wanted to tell her and he didn't get the chance to give her her birthday present.

Yeah that's right, she fucking died on her own birthday.  
That's why so many people were drunk and celebrating. Everyone was happy until that shit happened.  
"Y'know, ever since the Battle Festival, I've been thinking.. Alot." he tried to chuckle. It kind of worked.  
'Battle Festival'. That's how Natsu called the Daimatou Enbu because he didn't remember the name of the event after a few months. Lucy kept reminding him that it wasn't that, all while giggling. Her sweet laugh made him smile a little. He was scared that he had forgotten what it sounded like. He didn't want to forget anything about her.  
He wanted to remember everything.

/'I can't believe you don't remember the name of such an important event!'  
'What do you mean important? It was just a place where people would go to watch me kick some other people's asses!' he grinned at her.  
She laughed, and the conversation dropped there. They walked along the road with Erza and Gray./

"Now that.. Everything's over.."  
Indeed, everything's over. Frosh is alive, Rogue is just fine, the future is secured and everyone is joyful. The danger they'd been so scared of was gone and over. Done with. Poof.  
But her life is over too.  
He would never be able to give her hugs or take her in his arms anymore. He wanted that more than anything right now.

"It's your birthday, and I really feel the need to tell you this."  
He found it a little hard to say her name without shaking, but he kept repeating it anyways. He remembered how she would turn around and ask him what was wrong. Sometimes he's call her just like that to hear her voice. It calmed him down when no one else could.  
"Y'know, Lucy... I think that... I might, like you."  
A small gust of wind went through his hair, and the keys clinked onto the stone, making a sound a little bit like a bell.  
"I mean, um, serious like... Or whatever.. Something like... that." he said, his head lowered and his eyes shifting to another location. She wasn't even here to be surprised, but Natsu was taking this silence like the reaction she would've had, if he'd gotten the chance to tell her.  
He remembered her little blush when he asked her to come outside with him when he wanted to tell her... That little nod and the silence that stayed there between them until they reached the roof of the guild.  
The stars were shinning brightly, as if all the celestial spirits up there new what was going on. But it was pretty so they both ignored it. Both were more concentrated on each other at the moment.

When he lifted his head back to face the stone, Her face came to greet him.  
Lucy's face was there.  
He jumped back "Lucy?!"  
She smiled at him, mouth closed.  
He leaned in a little on her. Staring at her face. She giggled silently, as if trying to say that it really was her.  
her hand reached out to his, and she mouthed out his name. Looks like she can't talk...  
He sat down in front of her, feeling a few tears building up in the corner of his eyes as he realized that it was her.  
It's her.  
It's Lucy.

"Natsu"  
Her voice echoed through his mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Lucy?" he called out to her, his arms hovering over her waist, afraid that she would dissapear if he pulled her closer.  
"Thank you, Natsu. And I'm sorry."  
"Sorry..?" he said, slowing letting his arms pend on her waist. He took a chance and pulled her closer, and she just followed his pull and hovered closer.  
Right... She was a ghost now... Because she..  
"You don't have to blame yourself anymore." she said.

A tear rolled down his cheek. She knew?  
She knew how he had been blaming himself for leaving her to protect Frosh at the guild while he went after their leader? She knew this whole time? She knew how he wanted to have stayed with her and kicked some puny bandit asses instead?  
"I knew, Natsu. I know everything." she said, her head pullin back to.. Smile at him.  
"Everything's okay now, alright?"  
She started floating upwards, slowly fading away.

Another tear rolled down his cheeks. "Lucy? Where are you going?"  
She didn't answer him.  
"Lucy... Wait.."  
His hand reached out to her. She was almost gone.  
"No.. Please.. Lucy..."  
She smiled at him, one more time.  
"I love you, Natsu."  
She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her chest. "I love you." she said again.  
Natsu quickly wiped his tears away and screamed out at her.  
"Lucy! I'll live! I'll live for the both of us, okay?"  
Her eyes opened in surprise, staring at him.  
"Yeah... Go get 'em, Natsu!" she grinned at him.  
"Yeah!" he tried to grin back, holding back a ton of tears at the same time.  
And that was it. She was gone now. Her smile had faded into the sky. He screamed her name, tears steaming down freely on his face, even though he had wiped them away earlier.  
He feel to his knees, in front of her grave. He let his hands pend between his legs as he looked up to the sky. The sun was shinning brightly on an afternoon like this. There were no clouds, and a very small wind was blowing.  
Oddly, this reminded him of the cirst time they had met. He called out her name.  
"Lucy..."  
He remembered her reaction when they told her that Igneeel was a real dragon.  
"Lucy.."  
He remembered when she realized that he was a Fairy Tail mage.  
"Lucy.."  
He remembered how he held her hand, running away from the palace guards... He remembered her smile, and the kany adventures they had after that.  
"Lucy... Come back.. Please... Stay.."  
he said between his tears. She had been with him less longer than everyone else in the guild, but in his life, and everyone else'e lives, she had grown so much and made her own place. She was part of the guild.  
Part of his family.  
Part of him.  
He shed a last tear, calling her name.  
"Lucy.."  
Of course, no matter how many times he'd call out to her, she wouldn't be able to turn around to ask him what's wrong anymore.  
She wouldn't be able to call out to him anymore either. They wouldn't be able to go on jobs together anymore..  
She's gone.

He stood, wiping his tears and stared down at her name once more.  
"I'll live... For the both of us."

-  
So… Here it is..! the request has been granted.  
I know that Natsu's character wasn't exactly on-spot, but hey, I tried.  
Please review and tell me what you think, and if there's anything else that you'd like to discuss my tumblr is . Hiro named me :D


	2. Chapter 2

So... This story was supposed to be a oneshot but you guys asked for more...  
I really was not expecting that ;w; Thank you all so much.  
I did this again real quick and it's really short but I'll try to make things interesting..! Enjoy!

Everyone was being as rowdy as ever, but a few people silenced down when Natsu entered the guild.  
"Natsu, welcome back!" Happy tried to say joyfully.  
Everyone knew where he went, and some even bet their rent money that he cried. His eyes were a little red, marking a victory for the people who got their bet right, but instead of being happy that their guess was spot on, it just hit them hard that he was that down that Lucy was gone... Natsu's a big part of the life of the guild, starting fights and all.  
"Now that I think about it, I miss Lucy too.." was a thought that was going around a lot in pretty much the whole town right now.  
Although, Natsu, who had the chance to see her one last time, knows that he has to keep his promise.  
He lifted his head to the blue cat, trying to grin like his usual self, before Lucy died.  
"I'm home! Want to go on a new job, Happy?"  
The exceed flew backwards a little, surprised. For the past year, he'd been really down, sometimes changing to aggressive when he heard her name. For the first few weeks, it can be considered normal, but after a few months, he was the only one that still refused to accept that she was gone.  
No that's wrong.. It was just that he didn't want to face the facts. But when the anneversary of her death came, he didn't really have a choice but to stop running away from it.  
Might as well be the first thing that Natsu Dragneel ran away from; his beloved one's death.  
Although Happy shook his head abd tried to stay well.. 'Happy'.  
"Em... Yeah..! W-where are we going?" he asked.  
"I dunno... Let's ask Lu..!" he stopped, knowing who he was about to call.  
Lucy.  
He would ask her if the board had any interesting jobs, and if she had checked them out yet.  
He turned to Mira after a moment of hesitation.  
"Mirajane! Is there any request for any of us?"  
There was a small silence before the model took out a big book to see all the requests they had gotten.  
"Well, um, there was this one request that came for you, Gray, Erza and... Um.."  
she was about to say Lucy. It showed. She was looking for someone's else's name to call.  
"H-happy, but since you um.."  
'since you went to see Lucy'  
"S-since you went out, Gray and Erza set off with Juvia and Gageel." she smiled. Or at least she tried to, hoping that Natsu still was the insensitive blockhead he was, according to Lucy when she was mad at him.  
And he was.  
"Hm. I see. Anything else just for me then?"  
"Ah... Well.. No, not really." she said, glancing under the table.  
"Mira, what did you just glance at."  
She flinched. Not as much as a blockhead, then.  
"Eh? Oh, nothing special now." she giggled nervously.  
"Hm.. Well alright then." He turned around and started walking towards to board.  
Mira sighed. "Actually... It's... Well it's from Lucy's father."  
Those words stopped him in his tracks. Her father? What the shit could her father send while being dead?  
"It was sent a little but before his death, and... Well you should read it." her hand went under the table to take out a small letter. "It says it's for his daughter's friends."  
Natsu reached out to take it but someone else took it before him.  
Erza.  
"You... probably won't be able to read it by yourself anyways, Natsu." she said.  
"Erza..! And the others..! You guys are back!" Mirajane greeted them, glancing over Titania's shoulder.  
Except for Gageel walking away, Gray and Juvia were oddly silent. They were... Well Juvia wasn't drooling on Gray like usual. In fact they were pretty far from each other and avoiding gazes.. Mira tilt her head, wondering what could have possibly happened.  
"Erza. Give it back." Natsu growled at her.  
"Relax, I'm gonna read it out loud, and I'll gladly let you keep it later."  
He kept growling, but he loosened up a little as she cleared her throat.  
"Ah... To the great guild of Fairy Tail.  
Thank you for taking care of my daughter so well, something that I... Couldn't do.  
I have learned for the past seven years of being in this small trading guild, why Lucy ran away from me in the first place. Now that I think of it, I probably would've done the same thing as her.  
Although, I am not ashamed of my past self, because no matter what I am me, and that was part of me.  
I will not say that I have changed, because I still consider myself me.  
Although... Now... As my condition is getting worse, and I'm getting doubts that my daughter is still alive.. Horrible thing to do, I know.  
But I know also that no matter wheter I worry or not about her safety, that my faith fades or stays, I am aware that you, Fairy Tail, her family will be there for her.  
I know that I don't even need to ask you to do this, but please hear this last, selfish request from an old man..  
Please do take care of my daughter.  
I doubt that my death will make any changes in her life, but you all, have changed her life forever...  
And I want to thank you for that.  
There is... Something that I would ask you all do to, if she is not with you anymore.  
Please, burn our... Home." 

Soo… I hope you guys like it!  
I tried to have a good cliffhanger but I don't know if it worked. Please review ad tell me what you think! If there's anything else, my tumblr url is super-flower-chan-san-kun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that all here is to the letter?" Natsu asked her.  
"Um.. No... He says that this would be so that no one tries to track my daughter and disrupt her in her life, or in her never-ending sleep... T-that's it." she said, putting the letter down.  
Natsu joined his fists and declared that they were going to pay Lucy's old home a visit.  
"That old big mansion, right? Let's go guys."  
"W-wait, Natsu! We're not even sure that the place is still inoccupied or not!" Gray said, holding him back.  
"Even if isn't occupied, there might be someone or somehing else that has made it its new home or another possibility of the sort." Erza added with a hand under her chin.  
"Who freakin' cares? If it's gonna help Lucy and old pops, we have to do it!" the dragon slayer shouted back, shaking Gray's hand off him.  
"If no one's gonna do it I will." he said, starting to walk out of the guild. A voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.  
"Natsu!" Levy called out. "Are you going there now? Because if so I'm coming with you."  
"Levy..?"  
"I refuse to let anyone get in th way of Lu-chan's slumber." she said with determined eyes. From the corner of the guild, Gageel was staring at her. He flash-stepped behind her and said;  
"I'm going too, Salamander."  
"Gageel?" Natsu pulled out a long face. "Why would you want to come?"  
"I have my reasons damnit!" he snapped back at him.  
"Well count me in as well then." Cana said, putting down a barrel on the table. "Anything for a friend. And I have a favor to repay too."  
"Juvia will accompany you all as well." the water woman called out, with a hand on her chest.  
Gray was about to call out to her, to ask her why she would want to go see Lucy while it looked like she hated her so much, but the memories from their last trip stopped him from doing so.

"Alright then, whoever wants to go with us raise their hand." Erza declared.  
Romeo, Wendy, Charles, Lily and Gray lifted their hands. That made a party of 10.  
"Gray-sama... Is going to see Lucy..." Juvia felt a small (big) flame of jealousy spark inside her but her thoughts on their last job restrained her from even calling out to him. She just sighed, and let her hqnds fall down to her sides. No one noticed that.  
"Alright then. We'll head out tomorrow. Meet up in front of the guild in the morning." Erza shouted to the team.  
All nodded, and returned home to pack, or to the activity their were previously doing.

The next morning, all 10 members were in front of the guild.  
"We're all gonna go by train, right? I mean that town is a little far from here..." Romeo asked.  
"I assume that is the case," Juvia told him. "If we were to ask for a magic car or vehicle we'd need to pay more because of our number."  
"I see... But... Wouldn't Natsu-nii get..?"  
"He's already carsick." Happy pointed out to the dragon slayer on the ground. His cheeks puffed like they were already full of puke.  
"Just by thinking about it?!"  
"Gageel is too.." Levy remarked.  
"U-um, I get a little headache when I think about going on a train..." Wendy said, lifting her hand, flustered.  
"You too?" Romeo asked, leaning in on her face. "You do look a little pale, now that you say it.."  
She leaned backwards, blushing slightly. "U-hm, y-yeah.."  
Erza put her hand on her head.  
"I'm sorry, but as Juvia stated earlier we don't really have any other ways of transportation."  
"Ah.. No it's not anyone's fault..."  
"Yeah its more like these two's whiney habits that fuck everything up." Gray sighed, pointing at Gageel and Natsu on the ground.  
"Oi shut up, you stripper!" Gageel shouted.  
"You're not any better, rending yourself naked in front of a crowd..!"  
"Oh shut it..!" he snapped back. "Let's just go already!"

And so with a few complications all had debarked from the train at the right stop.  
"Although... It's been eight years now... Are we even sure that people know the house still exists?" Levy remarked. "It was a little far off from the town too.."  
"We'll just ask the elderly or some adults then." Cana said to her. "They should know or remember something."  
"In the worst cases Juvia thinks at least something would spark in their memories." Juiva added to Cana's arguement. Erza nodded and spilt the whole gang into small teams to go around town.  
Natsu and Happy.  
Levy and Gageel.  
Cana and Juvia.  
Wendy and Charla.  
Romeo and herself.  
They all decided to meet up at the inn near the station when dusk came.

It's really short, but this is all I had in my folders.. I don't really have much inspiration left for this fic.. I'm sorry.  
I will try to keep writing it little by little though. I won't discontinue it. Or at least I'll give it a open ending.  
Thank you for reading it, and do please tell me what you think!  
If there's anything else, until halloween my url is spooky-flower-chan-san-kun


End file.
